Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Personality Based on the Freddy Fazbears Theme song, During the day, Freddy loves to have fun and is also shown to be laid-back. easygoing, and happy-go-lucky. His laughter throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise suggests that he is also somewhat mischievous. Physical Appearance The handprints on Freddy's face, highlighted in green for clarity. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light, baby blue color, although, presumably for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the East Hall, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Foxy are the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR:Help Wanted, Freddy's appearance is altered slightly. His fur color is more desaturated, and unlike in the classic games, his fur's texture is more matted and scratchy. With similar technology to the Funtime animatronics that allow costume plates to be opened immediately, Freddy's bow tie is revealed to allow the torso to open, for easier access to the innards. His more detailed endoskeleton includes a safety latch, a strange metallic black and yellow wire that can extend a metal bar to lock it in place. Freddy's endoskeleton features a red button that powers said safety latch. Freddy's Music Box is tucked safely to the left of Freddy's endoskeleton. In the Blacklight levels, Freddy can be replaced by Blacklight Freddy, a recolored counterpart. Blacklight Freddy's bow tie, hat, and nose are bright fuchsia, his fur light blue with green highlights. However, Blacklight Freddy's appearance is often masked through lighting tricks or filters. In Parts and Service, for example, Freddy appears pitch black, with glowing white eyes and teeth. His endoskeleton, while also black, can be faintly distinguished. Appearances ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms→ Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Freddy playing his jingle after the power runs out. For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of the Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. Freddy attacking the night guard after his song has ended. Freddy attacking the night guard. Note that Freddy's glossy-black eyes replacing his normal ones. Part of the iris in his right eye can be seen in his jumpscare. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to the Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera. The reason for this being, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the Office. Even if the player closes the door he won’t go away. This means the player will have close the door on the right side each time they put up the camera. Freddy will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game.